fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Stein
Dr. Ennard Stein '''known by all as '''Father Stein '''and secretly under his "true name", ''The Onyx Coronet''' is the son of Diadem Black and the detective ''Lola Flames. He is the leader of the massive religion dedicated to The Black Masses. Born in the large city of Charleston in the state of South Carolina, USA, he was raised by his two aunts, Sarah and Aurora Kimberley-Flames, when his mother died of a car accident when he was only two years old. Raised by two lesbians in 1970's America was incredibly tough, one kind of toughness which would lure him into religion due to the acts of a catholic priest. He would later become the Pope of the Black Religion, dedicated to the Black Mass, where he would now truly either discover or accept that he was the son of its worshiped god, Diadem Black. He would call on the members all around the globe to begin the hunt for sacrifices when the war started, the very same call which would capture Marcus Kennedy's daughter, and start the events of Holy Piercer. History Claws of the Black Passion The idea of Stein's confession begins during the ending of the book, where Diadem Black, eager for another set of sacrifices after a lengthy period of Repentances, decides to have a son with a mortal woman named Lola Flames, a detective from South Carolina and the protagonist of the story. South Carolina at Dusk South Carolina at Dusk is the sequel to Claws of the Black Passion, in this book more of Stein's childhood is explored, here it is revealed that Lola Flames died giving birth to him, and he was taken in by her sister and sister-in-law, Sarah Flames and Aurora Kimberly. The lesbian couple had a difficult time in their homophobic southern home down in South Carolina, and due to them both being women, they resorted to adoption, and adopted Stein, naming him "Ennard", after Lola and Sarah's apparently deceased baby brother, who died six years prior. Ennard was bullied at school for having lesbian parents, and due to their influences, grew up queer. His queer sexuality attracted multiple bullies, who often harassed him at school, from stealing his money to outright assaulting him in the streets, where cops and passersby would either not give a single care or would watch and laugh. The vehemently homophobic society Ennard lived in scarred and traumatized the child, eventually all of these hurt feelings made Ennard descend into a spiral of hatred and desire for what South Carolina and other states in the American South believed was the answer to being gay, religion. Ennard entered his local church as a way to kill his queer sexuality, during his time there he faced more bullying, and made friends with a boy named Dean Umber, who was there for the same reason, however instead of his own volition his parents forced him to. His time at church did little to do anything about his problems however, eventually one day he decided to leave the church altogether after he kills a priest who was trying to rape his friend, Dean. Both he and Dean run away, the next day the South Carolina police are on the hunt for them, naming them as the suspects of the crime, increasing homophobia in their community once more. They travel for a long time, hitchhiking and travelling to who knows where, eventually managing to escape the state and end up north, in North Carolina, which was even more homophobic. Ennard and Dean would fall in love with each other during their time together, with the former stating that he came to church to kill his love for the same sex, not enhance it, either way they became a functional couple that supported each other through tough times. Terror in Tennessee Starting five years after South Carolina at Dusk, it continues Ennard and Dean's life as a gay couple, still kept secret under the hateful world of 1980's America. Ennard got a job as a grocery worker while Dean managed to be a truck driver for a bakery. Together they live in somewhere all the way up in California, but everything changes however when Logan Crux (the Antichrist), takes over the Ku Klux Klan and uses his influence to kickstart a massive campaign focused on racism, misogyny, fascism, nordicism and of course, homophobia. The Golden State of California began to have riots everywhere and anyone associated with the LGBT community was publicly executed (televised even). These atrocities would force Ennard and Dean to run away from California, with all the money and stuff they could possibly have, they move from state to state, being the targets of the rising hate and constantly running the risk of being caught in the crossfire of what would be a brewing civil war. Despite their attempts to stay '''away '''from the South, they end up closer and closer to it, eventually ending up in Pulaski, Tennessee, the heart of the Ku Klux Klan. This is where the story begins. Here Ennard and Dean's apartment is raided, but since Ennard was out working his new job as a tailor only Dean was captured. Ennard is in shock and grief when he comes home to well, a raided apartment, an outright crime scene and Dean missing. Despite pleas with the police, Ennard is left with an empty promise. Ennard is distraught and doesn't know what to do, a complete mess he descends into madness, this costs him his job and eventually forces him to get kicked out by his landlord, hopeless and alone, he is assaulted by a gang of skinheads on the streets, and he could have died as well if not for a group of armed homeless people lead by an odd blind hobo named Gary. Gary would tell him about the darkness, and the rising hate, how he could use that to have his revenge, while it is never revealed to Ennard, Gary was actually an avatar of Diadem Black, who used the opportunities (which he also may have set up himself) to lure his son into the dark religion. Ennard would be enticed, and soon he would meet as well as make friends with a crimelord named Lucian Shane, aka The Stimulator. Together with Lucian he would organize a group of the oppressed, blacks, Jews, gays and any other, and together they would march and wage their own personal war against Logan Crux and the Ku Klux Klan. 2 years later Ennard would finally find out that Dean died two weeks after the apartment was raided, having been crucified and then executed in a cross-burning, his bones grinded alongside others, however, instead of grief, Ennard would also become more hateful, and finally decides to completely take over the dark cults which also empowered Lucian Shane's rebellion. This is eventually where the story ends, although it can be speculated that by discovering Dean's death it begins his journey in becoming Father Stein. Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Antagonists with Mental Illness Category:Gay Category:Tragic